Safe House
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: The apocalypse has arrived. Demigod parents must let their children go, whatever their age, while they stay and fight to protect mankind. Non-fighting citizens are transported to a secret Safe House where they must wait in torment for news of loved ones. Will they be reunited or will death tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**New story idea- set in apocalyptic/war times. Hopefully I can get this idea down 'cos I had it about half five this morning.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa, the Valdez children and the Jackson children and any other OC from any of my other stories are mine. Disclaimers are pointless- I CLEARLY DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

Tobias sighed grouchily, sinking in his seat.

"Oy, stop sulking. We've got a deadline and this is the last batch of stuff." Annabeth ordered him to his feet- Tobias knew better than to defy his mother- but her expression softened slightly at the dejected look he wore.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here and help."

"No." Percy intervened firmly. "You're going with the others, you promised."

"I know…" Tobias sighed again. His parents were already in armour, armed to the teeth with demigod weapons. His two year old sister had already had seven knives confiscated from her, but she was absolutely fascinated with the shiny, sharp things that hurt her lovely eldest brother.

Percy took the box of books from Annabeth, ignoring her protests, and carted it off to the waiting truck. Over the past month, they had filled the truck with as much stuff as possible, as warranted by the government. Tobias should be technically going to the Safe House, but he was only a year underage. He could stay and fight.

Unfortunately, he had promised, about three or four months ago, to look after his younger siblings and cousins should anything happen to the parents. And they were now drawing him up on that promise and he had no choice but to oblige. Promises on the River Styx were serious business.

Annabeth picked Sage up and hugged her as best she could in armour. Sage squirmed and her thin arms went around her mother's neck. Sage was the only Jackson daughter and she got the advantage of three older brothers to look after her.

"We've packed all her stuff in boxes- they have her name on and… and-"

"Mom, it's OK." Tobias assured. "I know." Annabeth nodded, swallowing nervously as her eyes shined. Percy returned, easing his daughter from his wife's arms and getting a final hug in.

"You be good, trouble." He told her. Sage nodded, cheekily pinching her father's nose. "That's mine." Percy smiled feebly. "I'm going to need that, Sage, give it back." She giggled and held her clenched fist away, keeping Percy's 'nose'. "Do you want to go upside down?" Sage shook her head and hastily returned his 'nose'. "Good girl. Right, go to Tobias and be nice." Sage nodded again and settled in her brother's arms, reaching up to take his nose as well.

Max and Alvie wandered over. Alvie was only eight years old. His young age and his autism didn't help him understand what was going on or why he and his siblings had to go while their parents. He didn't like this idea of final hugs either.

Percy knelt in front of Alvie, stooping to his level. "We've packed as many books as we can so you don't get bored. Do you think you could teach Sage to read for us?" Alvie mumbled the question to himself before nodding hesitantly. Percy and Annabeth smiled. "You'll be OK. There will be a lot of books where you're going." If you wanted Alvie to do anything- books. That was all that was needed to bribe him.

"You… come too?" He asked haltingly. His parents shared looks that made Max and Tobias frown, but Alvie must have missed what they understood.

"We'll try and catch up." Annabeth offered, crouching and hugging Alvie. "Stay with your brothers, OK? They'll keep you safe." Alvie nodded again and she kissed his forehead. Percy hugged him as well, blew a raspberry on his cheek before standing. Percy always did that. Alvie wasn't sure why, but it was kind of funny.

Annabeth turned to Max. "If Tobias tells you to do something, listen to him."

"But-"Annabeth's eyes flashed in warning and Max gave a defeated sigh. "Why though?"

"I promised to keep you all safe." Tobias replied monotonously before either of his parents. Max studied him; somewhat surprised, but mostly curious. Gone the cheeky smile and brotherly warmth- here was a firm expression of brotherly loyalty and protection. Tobias would not break his promise for anything.

"Did you swear on the River Styx?" Max asked. Tobias gave a single nod and with that, Max saw the new burden Tobias suddenly carried. "Can I help?" The eldest brother looked at their parents hesitatingly.

"Maybe." Annabeth eventually decided. "Just stay with them and keep each other safe." Max got the final hug from his parents in turn then, but he tried not to think of it as _final_.

The truck to take them to the Safe House was kicked into life, the engine roaring. A horn beeped loudly and impatiently.

Annabeth turned to Tobias. "We're so sorry to give you all of this…" She mumbled, her eyes suddenly watery. "But… I believe you can do it." Tobias nodded mutely, calling a group hug moments later.

Then they had to go.

Tobias let Max up into the back of the truck first, passing Sage up carefully. Alvie toddled about, not wanting to be picked up for a handful of seconds, but Tobias caught him and settled him in the back of the truck as well. The last of their belongings were neatly assembled in boxes and there was a large, durable bag of blankets and pillows.

He turned to say goodbye to his parents when he caught sight of his aunt and uncle.

They looked pained, Louisa holding their three week old son to her chest, reluctant to let go of something she had lost time and time again. Leo had his arms around their daughters, talking to them quietly with a reassuring smile.

"It'll be OK." He promised. "We just have to help the Warrior Princess get rid of the Uglies." Leo wrinkled his nose, giving a lopsided smile. Alokia giggled through her tears while Elsie gave a faltering smile. "Try to stick together, alright? Help each other." Leo's eyes flickered to Tobias and the other Jackson children. "Nobody gets left behind. Got it?" The two girls nodded obediently and shuffled to their mother. Tobias stopped watching then and climbed up next to his brothers. Sage had already fallen asleep in Max's arms.

Minutes later, he had to pull Alokia up. Elsie carefully handed him a tiny blue bundle. Charlie was awake; looking around curiously with sea green eyes, his curly hair falling across his forehead and over his elfish ears. He _had_ to be a mini-Leo when he was older.

The truck lurched forward as soon as Charlie was secure. Tobias hastily turned back as the vehicle gathered speed. He stood on the edge of the back, grabbing the side and throwing his other hand out. Elsie ran as fast as she could, scowling and jumping. Tobias caught hold of her hand and dragged her aboard.

They all managed to get final waves in before the truck rounded a corner and home was gone.

* * *

**Ok, so what's going on is that all adult demigods and legacies have to stay above ground and fight the onslaught of monsters while the mortals and underage legacies go below ground. I'm going to work more on the next chapters before posting anymore, I think. **

**What do we think? Probably not the best of starter chapters- honest opinions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've worked out that Tobias is thirteen in this. Elsie and Max are eleven, Alokia and Alvie are eight and Sage and Charlie's ages in this have already been mentioned.**

* * *

The Safe House was a warehouse so far underground, it should have been roasting next to the Underworld. It stretched for miles in all directions; another impossibility as far as Tobias was concerned. For all he knew, they could be neighbours with Hades.

The weird thing was that they all had to undergo tests upon arrival. Blood and DNA samples, fingerprints and eye scans were recorded, alongside weight, height and other basic doctor check-ups. The results were taken away, leaving all the Jackson and Valdez kids confused or miserable- Charlie didn't like needles. Alokia had asked what the tests had been for, but wasn't answered.

Instead, they were led to their 'section'.

Every family that turned up took a 'section' of the giant warehouse. There were numerous 'districts' filled with 'sections'.

The 'sections' were basically square bits of the concrete floor suitable enough to accommodate them all; fenced off with thick, warmth-insulating dark curtains.

Sleeping bags, supplies for Sage and Charlie and directions to the nearest bathrooms and canteen were issued over the course of the next few hours. Tobias made sure that his siblings and cousins stayed together and that the younger two were never put down. He currently had Sage on his shoulders as he talked with one of the Co-Managers of this place.

"We have to wear wristbands?" The Co-Manager nodded. "Why?"

"It's so we know who is where and that they haven't left."

"And the puzzle piece?"

"Each piece is unique, but they are built in pairs."

"Pairs?"

"Yes. Pairs. At some point, there will be the other half to this and you will join up with them."

"That doesn't sound very optional."

"It's often not, but we can't be certain of the population retaining its high numbers."

"And… what if the… pairs don't get on?"

"Oh, they will."

"How'd you know?" Tobias regretted asking that question almost instantly. The Co-Manager launched into a very long and incredibly boring and confusing lecture on something science based. Emotions, brain waves, yadda yadda yadda…

If Sage hadn't squirmed and insisted to get down because she was hungry, Tobias would have died of boredom. The Co-Manager insisted that he gave everyone their wristbands. Their names were carved into the inside of the bands and they either expanded or shrunk to perfect, comfortable fit.

He set Sage on the mattress given to her and Charlie and produced a packet of biscuits and a bottle of water. Sage didn't look too impressed, but she made do.

"Tobias?" Tobias didn't realise who had talked until a pile of blankets moved and his youngest brother emerged.

"What's the matter, Alvie?" He moved over and knelt.

"I don't like it here."

"Why?" Alvie glanced at the ceiling nervously, chewing his lip. Tobias shifted and sat next to him, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders reassuringly. "It's safe here, we'll be fine."

"It's not that…" Alvie mumbled.

"How do we know what's going on up there?" Max intervened, sitting on Tobias's other side. Tobias put his other arm around him and gave his best comforting smile.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out somehow. Try and get some sleep." He urged kindly. Max nodded mutely and returned to his mattress. Alvie pulled the blankets back over his head and leant against Tobias's shoulder.

"No, don't cry. Please don't cry." Elsie was struggling to look after her brother. Alokia hovered by anxiously, holding a baby bottle, a clean diaper, Charlie's blanket and a baby rattle, but none of it seemed able to quieten Charlie.

Sighing, Tobias left Alvie and moved over to help his cousins. Elsie looked somewhat relieved to see him, but Charlie protested even more when Tobias eased him from Elsie's hold.

"We don't know what to do." Alokia despaired.

"He probably doesn't like it here." Tobias smiled. "It's not the most exciting of places, is it? All concrete and curtains." Charlie spluttered and gave another indignant wail, bunching his tiny fists and kicking his feet in protest. Tobias felt a shred of panic, but focused on gently rocking the infant instead.

It was ten minutes of despair before help arrived.

Somebody walking by must have taken pity on the crying baby and yanked the curtain back.

She must have been Max and Elsie's age, holding a baby no older than Charlie. She smiled warmly at them.

"Here, let me help." She passed the baby to Elsie, who seemed relieved to hold a non-crying baby. She tucked her auburn hair behind her ear and carefully retrieved Charlie from Tobias. "Aw, poor baby." She cooed, her molten lava eyes warm and pitying. She rested Charlie against her shoulder and started gently patting him on the back. "I'm Ava. That's my little sister Phoenix." Tobias made introductions, pointing cousins and siblings out. "You can't see him, but somewhere under that pile of blankets is Alvie." Ava giggled softly. Charlie hiccupped and relaxed against Ava's shoulder.

"Just wind." She assured. "I can help you look after him if you want. My section's that stupidly small bit over there." She turned and pointed out of the open curtain to a section large enough to hold a single mattress and baby supplies. She was simply fifteen metres from them.

Charlie coughed and gave a small cry of protest, yawning. Ava returned him to Tobias and took her sister back. Phoenix was awake now. She had the same auburn hair and lava eyes as Ava, her hair tufty and fluffy, while she looked at Charlie curiously. That was another 'baby', wasn't it? Her 'sister' was always calling her 'baby'.

"Aaaahhh…." Phoenix kicked her feet. Charlie looked round, yawning again.

"Ah…" He managed quietly, dozing off against Tobias's shoulder.

"Aw, that's adorable. I love baby babble! It's so cute!" She giggled again. "If you ever need help, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Ava."

"No worries." And she left, cooing over her little sister as she did.

Tobias sighed again, turning to rest his sleeping cousin at the other end of the mattress to Sage, who had eaten half a packet of biscuits by this time. He caught sight of Max staring after Ava interestedly and smirked.

"Honestly, Max, we've only been here five minutes!" Max glared at him, his cheeks reddening as the others laughed.

* * *

Within the fortnight, they had mostly gotten used to the schedule held at the Safe House. They had to be up and ready for breakfast by half-six. At half-seven, those who weren't caring for any child under three years of age were sent to one of the fourteen communal points for 'school'. They stopped for lunch at half twelve. School finished at two and they were directed back to their 'sections' but some of the Co-Managers. They then got an hour and a half of leisure time within their 'sections', followed by two hours of mingling with those from their 'district'. Lights out was at eight, although there were flashlights and headlamps for those that had to get up on night duty for little ones.

Tobias stayed and cared for Sage and Charlie while the others were at school. Ava visited every day without fail. Not going to school had its advantages of extra leisure time between baby duties.

"Your accent is different. Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"England. I came here with Phoenix and our mum a year ago, not even that. We managed to leave before England was overrun, but… Dad… he had to stay. He was in the Army. We were only gone three months when we got word that he… he…" Her eyes glistened with tears. Tobias put his hand on her shoulder.

"He sounds like a good man." Ava nodded, pressing her lips together and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I'm such an idiot sometimes, honestly."

"There's nothing wrong with being an idiot. Take it from me." She gave a soft laugh and smiled at him. Tobias let her calm down before changing the subject. "I think my brother likes you."

"Your brother?"

"Max."

"Not the one under the blankets?"

"No, that's Alvie."

"I think he's adorable. Max is quite cute too though." Tobias made to reply when static buzzed over the intercom. Speakers were placed all over the Safe House. Ava had told him messages were given from time to time, keeping them up-to-date with information that they could get from above ground. It wasn't always good news.

"Attention all, may I have your attention please?" It wasn't a request, it was an order. "Fights have started, spreading from the north side of the city to the centre." Tobias bit his lip. He and his family had lived between the centre and the north side. He hoped his parents, aunt and uncle were OK, not to mention the rest of the demigods in their extended family.

The announcer continued talking. "We have recovered a shortlist of known causalities and they are as follows… Heather Brown, Catherine Linkin, George Tate, Liam Hectorson…" There were a few more names. Tobias listened intently, praying to all the gods he knew that the demigods in his family- particularly his parents- were OK and still fighting.

And, seemingly, they were.

Tobias released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and glanced at his sister. She was staring at a book for someone three or four years older than her, a box of similar books next to her. She had become engrossed with books over the past few days, which helped Tobias _a lot _by keeping her quiet. Alvie read too and sometimes, they read together. It was nice seeing Alvie relaxed and helping someone without being shy.

"Your parents are fighting, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Tobias nodded.

"What are their names? I'll listen out too."

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson." Her eyes widened. "What?"

"They're your _parents_?" Tobias nodded slowly. "I've heard about them! There are so many cool stories going around. They rescued Zeus's lightning bolt, found the Golden Fleece-" Tobias listed off the rest of the many tales surrounding his parents, smiling at the wonder on her face.

"It almost makes me wish to be a demigod." She grinned. "All those cool adventures…"

"They're not easy." Tobias said. "I, obviously, haven't done anything like that, but as a training thing, Dad had me borrow Poseidon's trident. I mean, Poseidon knew about it and was OK, 'cos it was training, but I had to give it back and not break it or anything else. But it was so cool getting it, but so bloody difficult. Poseidon wasn't meant to expect it and none of the gods or anyone else was could catch me otherwise I failed." Tobias made to carry on when the curtain was thrown back.

Max stomped in, a face like thunder, and collapsed on his mattress, head in his hands. "You OK, Max?"

"My teacher is an ass."

"Why?"

"Some kids were picking on Alvie- they mix the classes and I sit next to him- but _oh no_, the stupid teacher didn't notice _them_ being mean. She noticed me slamming one of their faces in the table though."

"Ugh, I missed it…" Tobias wrinkled his nose.

"No violence allowed apparently. Can't risk the population decreasing."

"Wouldn't it be better if idiots didn't breed though?" Max snickered. "What?"

"Breed."

"Child." Max made a face at him, their conversation once again interrupted by something.

The whole place flooded red and loud sirens damned their ears. Charlie and Phoenix wailed at the noise while Sage scrambled to Max's arms, keeping her book with her.

"What's that?" Max quizzed.

"Warning alarm. We have enough time to put the mattresses together, get supplies and sit under the mattresses."

"What?"

"It's an attack, stupid! Move!" Ava held her sister protectively to her chest and ordered the boys about. She drew the curtains and huddled next to Max in the mattress fort. Tobias smirked at his brother in the last of the light. If looks could kill…

* * *

**OK, this detours in some places, but I'm trying to work my way through what I can remember… is it OK? **


End file.
